Distancias
by Lauchyar
Summary: Muchos pensaban que James y Roxanne eran los mejores amigos, pero no. Ellos sabían que lo que hacían no era natural, y que era moralmente inaceptable. Ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de enfrentar a su familia, pero algo fallo. Esta historia ganó el tercer puesto en el Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).


Disclaimer todo lo que no reconozcan de los libros de J.K Rowling es creación mía. El siguiente fic participa en el **Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**

_Agradezco a Bella por el beteo, por la ayuda con el summary y por la confianza que me ha dado... acá les dejo mi primer historia de incesto..._

* * *

**Distancias**

En el Campus de Oxford, a las 16 hs, te espero en la banca de siempre.

Sólo Rose y Scorpuis sabían de esto, les habían advertido que no podían, que no era natural ni estaba permitido, en todo el mundo occidental era mal visto. Será por eso, porque los dos llegaron al lugar cargados con su historia, porque los dos llegaron al beso con el mismo hermetismo, encerrándolo adentro de la piel. No se entregaron. Hubo un intento, apenas un intento. Un barco que quiso llegar a puerto pero se dejó arrastrar la corriente afuera, hacia cualquier tormenta, o hacia la misma tormenta de siempre.

Ella llevaba en sí largas caminatas por las mañanas bajo elsol de Hogwarts, desolados cansancios de tardes amarillas de La Madriguera, el oído alerta para la llamada del despertador, la mano preparada para sacar el boleto del autobús noctambulo del bolsillo interior de la cartera, la lengua fría por un helado de fruta saboreado sin prisa.

Él llevaba pegado a sus talones el polvo de las mismas baldosas andadas y desandadas varias veces al día, un aplauso en un examen EXTASIS de DCAO, cinco novias distintas y repetidas hasta el aburrimiento, el peso de su apellido, las ganas de no haber devuelto, aquella vez, la billetera que encontró en la calle.

Y además llevaban otras cosas. Ropas que fueron usadas y después regaladas. Canciones de moda que se les pegaron y canturrearon bajo la ducha, quizás las mismas canciones a un mismo tiempo, pero en lugares diferentes.

Tal vez algún asomo de alegría vivido a un tiempo, pero separados. Tal vez alguna tristeza inmensa en una misma noche, pero bajo techos distintos.

Lo sabían todo el uno del otro. ¿Qué puede haber de misterioso en la vida de una persona a la que se la conoce desde pequeña? Y, sin embargo, no sabían nada, porque ignoraban nombres y fechas y lugares donde habían pasado sus momentos de intimidad con amigos, con novios y a veces con familia.

Hubieran tenido que contarse todo. Hubieran tenido que hacer una larga lista de cosas, de sorpresas, de lágrimas, de sonrisas, de sobresaltos, agonías, desencantos, temores, películas y libros y poemas sabidos de memoria, de casualidades, descubrimientos, de aceptación y de rechazo.

Hubieran tenido que pronunciar cientos de miles de palabras que fueran descascarando la soledad hasta dejar el cuerpo preparado para la entrega, para la confianza. Romper el cansancio. Romper el desgano y el aburrimiento.

Hubieran tenido que atreverse a jugar una carta, el todo por el todo, quitarse la máscara. Esconder la reverencia, decir la verdad, sea cual fuere, mostrar las lastimaduras, las arrugas, las vetas de oro, las napas de barro.

Pero no hacía falta, se conocían, pero les faltó valor, para terminar de afrontar lo que sentían. Ellos dijeron que les ganó la cultura occidental. Pero les faltó valor, para enfrentar a su familia, a sus amigos, a ellos mismos.

Estaban engolosinados con su propia tristeza, estaban prisioneros bajo el caparazón de la comodidad, no querían tomarse el trabajo de quitarse los siete velos y ver la desnudez de la felicidad… porque temían que después del séptimo velo apareciera de nuevo la soledad, la terrible, la maldita, la despiadada soledad.

Y entonces, caminaron juntos, rozándose las manos, en ese mundo muggle en el que eran dos desconocidos. Y entonces se estrecharon fuerte, se besaron, cerrando los ojos porque cada uno quería mimarse a sí mismo, y no al otro. Estuvieron acariciando el límite, lo exterior, la impenetrable puerta, la puerta con cien cerrojos. Y ninguno quiso buscar las llaves. Ninguno quiso empezar a abrir. Ninguno de los dos quiso saber qué había en realidad detrás de la puerta que los separaba.

No se animaron, les faltó valor. Ellos dijeron que les faltó fuerza para afrontar el incesto. Dijeron, dijeron… pero no fue por el incesto, fue valor. Les faltó valor para enfrentarse a la familia, a los amigos… por eso fracasó el encuentro. Porque cada uno fue a alimentar con llanto su propia soledad. Porque cada uno se llevó su distancia y la puso en el medio.

Y a pesar de los besos, y a pesar de la parodia del intento, y a pesar de ser un hombre y una mujer llenos de posibilidades, se dijeron adiós, no como primos, sino como pareja. Llorando, pensaron que lo hacían por separarse antes de empezar, pero no, lo hacían porque no podían borrar las distancias que los separaban, pero a su vez la cercanía de su sangre.

Cada uno por su lado, Roxanne y James, sabían que se verían el próximo festejo en lo de sus abuelos, pero ya no serían pareja, sino sólo primos.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡¿Hola pequeños/as! Gracias nuevamente Karii por betear esta historia y por introducirme en el mundo del incesto...lo confieso me ha gustado..._

_¿Algún review? ¿te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido...todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_


End file.
